<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UnderAmenti by cosmictsukii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504313">UnderAmenti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictsukii/pseuds/cosmictsukii'>cosmictsukii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - UnderAmenti, Alternate Universe Sans(es) (Undertale), Amnesia, Being Lost, Bhardos, Depression, Gen, Longing For Home, Melancholy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, Spiritual, Undertale Alternate Universes, being dead, ghost - Freeform, in between, sans au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictsukii/pseuds/cosmictsukii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Savvy fell into an unknown world. They couldn't remember who they were or where they came from. A mysterious skeleton named Astra approached them to help them find their soul fragments. </p><p>With these fragments, they have the ability to return home. 6 fragments remain, what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>*Will update this description as I write more.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UnderAmenti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing an actual story, so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>*I will update this as I finish the chapters. I'm somewhat busy, so there are no set dates for each release!*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> What time is it? When was the last time I saw someone?  <span class="comicsans">
“hello? is anyone there?”
</span>
  I keep shouting this as if someone would <i>actually</i> hear me…
</p>
<p>
  To be fair, I have been here for quite awhile with no one to talk to. I always help those who appear in this hell, but it’s starting to get old. I am tired of the same old song and dance. Why can’t they just let me off the hook for once? Sigh… I really can’t get a break around here.
</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . . </strong>
</p>
<p>Oh? Woah, is that a...human? Heh, <i>tibia</i> honest, it’s been awhile since I felt this excited. Welp, time to go introduce myself. I have a <em>good</em> feeling about this one. </p><hr/>
<p>A darkened haze began to cover the desolate wasteland. It appeared almost...dead? The ground was covered in a grey tinted fog, and the sky was as dark as night. There was no visible sign of life for miles upon miles. It was almost like someone had consumed all of the vibrancy of existence and left behind a black hole of despair. The air was stagnant with negativity, not even a spark of enthusiasm. </p>
<p>The haze grew bigger, when suddenly, a large burst of energy exploded nearby. It embodied beautiful hues of indigo and violet. Despite the lightshow being so dramatic, it was contained within its small radius. </p>
<p>A being stepped out from within the portal of chroma and began moving forward. It was a human! But, where exactly were they at? The human was not sure where they ended up, let alone remembered any details of previous events. They appeared to be 4’10”, with auburn medium length hair that waved in every which way and dainty bangs that barely touched their eyebrows. Their eyes glistened like a pair of emeralds and freckles randomly placed upon their chubby, pale cheeks. Draped in a white, chiffon gown, and clear slippers, they wondered how this clothing appeared upon their body. Suddenly, it hit them! They glanced around the silent world laid before them and appeared confused. <span class="font-monospace">“Uh..Where am I?”</span> they muddled to themselves. </p>
<p><span class="comicsans"> “heya kiddo, turn around. </span> <span class="kaiti">Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” </span></p>
<p>The human turned around slowly and only saw a glowing hand floating in front of them. They didn’t react to what they saw, standing there with an inscrutable expression. As the haze began to dissipate, they began to see the entity standing before them.</p>
<p>
  <span class="comicsans">“jeez, i gotta <i>hand</i> it to ya, you aren’t really friendly, are ya? well, lucky for you, i am a pretty nice guy. name’s astra, astra the skeleton. what ‘bout you pal?”</span>
</p>
<p>What stood before the human was a stubby skeleton. He had to have been roughly 3 feet tall. The first thing noticeable was the rune-like marking on his forehead and beneath his left eye socket. He wore a cloak that was very similar to a character from some board game called Sea &amp; Sirens...wait is that right? The cloak had what looked like half of a tabard on the front. It was decorated in fine detailing and mitered edges. Impeccable design! But, honestly, it looked a bit like a ghostly sheet. Also, he was wearing black colonial boots with engraved white X’s on the front. The soles of the shoes were also white to match the X’s. The only question that remained was where were his arms at?</p>
<p>The skeleton stared at the human with a large smile planted on his face and waited for a response. <span class="font-monospace">“My name is Savvy. Sorry I didn’t shake your...hand? It’s just a bit weird meeting a stranger in an even stranger place. I don’t remember much and I don’t know where I am.”</span></p>
<p>Astra looked Savvy up and down, whilst scratching his petite cheekbone. <span class="comicsans">“i guess it is a good thing we met each other. you see, i am the <em>Oracle</em> of this place. uh, basically it means i have magical powers and help you humans out... and stuff…”</span> To be fair, Astra wanted to give more details, but he knew now just wasn’t the time for that. He needed to help the human out as quickly as he could before <b>they</b> came.</p><hr/>
<p>It wasn’t long after Astra had that thought, that his “friend” decided to show up and ruin the whole party.</p>
<p>
  <span class="comicsans">“hey kid, let’s play a game. you go hide behind that conveniently shaped mist cloud over there and lemme do the talking, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>Savvy seemed a bit puzzled, but they complied with Astra’s request. They hustled behind the thick cloud of haze that floated above the ground. </p>
<p>
  <span class="taho">“Astra, were you talking to someone over here? I could have sworn I heard you chit-chatting with...a human. You know we have a <b>very</b> strict policy that requires you to inform us whenever a new human is teleported here.”</span>
</p>
<p>Honestly, Astra felt a bit nervous, but he kept his cool. He didn’t want to start trouble with the Boss, and he definitely didn’t want to end up back in confinement. <span class="comicsans">“nah. i was just talking to myself. i get quite <i>bonely</i> sometimes. ya gotta understand that you left me here all alone with no one to talk to. it’s literally just me, myself, and i, and i <b>must</b> say we are all very cool dudes.”</span> Astra gave a wink to the Boss with a slight chuckle. </p>
<p>The Boss facepalmed and gave a deep groan. <span class="taho">“Ugh, of course. Sorry Astra, I didn't mean to suspect you of lying to us. However, this wouldn’t be the <i>first</i> time you deceived us. So, <b>you</b> must understand where <b>we</b> are coming from.”</span></p>
<p>Astra just wanted this conversation to be over already. He slouched his shoulders forward and sighed as loudly as he could. <span class="comicsans">“are we done here? i have a <b>much-deserved</b> nap to attend to.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="taho">“Um, yes. Carry on. However, remember your place here, and if you fail to provide us with the information that we seek, you shall face the consequences of your actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>The Boss departed off into the vast unknown and disappeared from sight. Astra scanned the entire area carefully to be sure the Boss was 100% gone before signaling Savvy to come out from behind the haze. </p>
<p><span class="comicsans">“phew, close call. i guess you are wondering who that was, huh? i should probably tell you the details, but we need to go somewhere else. i can’t risk you gettin’ seen by ‘em. here, i know a shortcut. take my hand, kiddo,” </span>Astra winked at Savvy as he formed another magical hand and reached out to them. </p>
<p>Savvy was a bit hesitant to grasp the tiny skeleton’s hand, but they knew it was their only way out of this void. They took a deep breath and quickly grabbed Astra’s hand; the two suddenly disappeared from the area in a flash!</p><hr/>
<p>They teleported to a quaint cottage a few miles from the location that Savvy first appeared. The house appeared to be very cozy and fit for a teeny-weeny person. It was a one-bedroom home decorated with bone decor, portraits of spaghetti, and ...rocks? How oddly convenient. Although, it was a wonder where all of these items came from since the two of them were in the void. </p>
<p><span class="comicsans">“pff, don’t worry about the silly decor. it feels familiar for some reason. . . oh well. it’s a nice place to live in. don’t ya think?”</span> Astra gave a short smirk.</p>
<p>Savvy cringed but understood why Astra felt that way.<span class="font-monospace"> “Sure, I find it refreshing to see something other than black and white. That seems to be the only visible tones here.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="comicsans">“yea, it is pretty boring around here. to tell you the truth, i’ve been alone for as long as i can remember, and well, that isn’t much time itself. my memory seems to reset each time after helping a human crossover. strangely, that much i do remember. i wish it weren’t like that, but it is what it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>Astra’s eyes turned into what appeared to be a pair of sable sockets. <span class="comicsans">“i don’t like admitting it, but it really hurts to be here. i feel like i am missing  something...or someone, but i don’t even know what or who it is. it’s like my entire essence was ripped out and taken away from me… heh, sorry for rambling on about my issues. if you wanted to hear about them, you could just read them from <strike>my appropriate pile of magazines in the corner</strike>, heh.”</span> </p>
<p>Savvy almost vomited at how bad that pun was, but they felt sympathetic toward Astra. He lived in this small place, with no one to converse or tell these terrible puns to. How could someone do this for as long as he has? However, it was more of an interest to learn where they were located and why they ended up here.</p>
<p><span class="font-monospace">“Can you tell me where I am? How did I end up in this void and what purpose do I have here?”</span> </p>
<p>Astra took a breath and looked away to gather his thoughts for a second. <span class="comicsans">“right, i’ll tell ya where you are. don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re…”</span> Astra paused before continuing his statement, <span class="kaiti">“d e a d.”</span> </p>
<p>Savvy was in disbelief. How did this happen, they wondered. This just didn’t make any sense. They didn’t feel dead, actually, they felt very much alive. </p>
<p>
  <span class="comicsans">“i know, i know. it’s a lot to take in, but it is true. i don’t enjoy being the bearer of bad news, ya know? it isn’t really my forte. i like to think i’m the good guy, i guess. but hey tell me about yourself, or at least whatever you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>This was a very tough question to answer. Savvy had a lack of knowledge about themselves. They knew minor details, but nothing more. <span class="font-monospace">“Well, you already know that my name is Savvy. And, well, I don’t remember much else than that…”</span> Suddenly, a memory overwhelmed their mind, <span class="font-monospace">“Oh, I am also 19 years old!”</span> Savvy wondered where that information came from considering they couldn’t remember anything other than their first name seconds prior.</p>
<p><span class="comicsans">“dang kid, you’re pretty young. i can try digging up some info about your past, but you’re gonna have to work with me here. see, i can’t just willy nilly figure out your whole life story without you recollecting your soul fragments.”</span> </p>
<p><i>‘My w-what?’</i> Savvy whispered to themselves. They had no clue what Astra was going on about. Maybe he was just crazy and this was all a dream. Yeah, that must be it! Sooner or later it will end and everything will go back to normal, right?</p>
<p>Astra moved closer to Savvy and looked up at them. <span class="comicsans">“before i explain, do you mind taking a seat? i’m not the biggest fan of, well, being looked down on. after all, <b>you’re</b> the one on the <i>short end</i> of the stick here. heh.”</span> Oh, my, God, did he really just go there, again? </p>
<p>They sat down before Astra, awaiting any and all news about what they were doing in this place. Nothing seemed right to them since all of their memories were wiped away from existence. The last thing they remember was falling asleep. Wait, did they even go to sleep? Or, were they out with their family? Family…? Do they have a family?</p>
<p><span class="comicsans">“shh.. calm down,”</span> Astra gently said to Savvy while patting their shoulder. <span class="comicsans">“all i know is some information that i picked up from the transmission when you were being teleported here. you died on earth and were sent here from a <strong>cycle</strong> that you have been trapped in. now, i don’t know much more than this, which is where you come in. if you want to know more about your past, you will need my help to find these lost fragments of yours. currently, you only hold one fragment. this ensures that you keep your physical form and can be <i>trac</i>- i mean to have some identity for yourself.”</span></p>
<p>What was he going on about? Savvy was completely lost in Astra’s words. They tried to keep up, but it didn’t click with them. Finding these fragments was the only solution to reclaiming who they were and going back home… wherever that may be.</p>
<p><span class="comicsans">“ah, well, i’ve said quite enough for now. let’s get you some grub. even though you are technically dead, you still gotta be hungry, right? you’ll be much hap-<i>pea</i>-r once you eat something. after you eat, you can head up to the bedroom just on the left for the night.”</span> Both of them headed off to the abnormally quaint kitchen to make some dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Astra is an alternate sans. They have similar puns and all, but they have quite distinct personalities. This will be made known in later chapters. *</p><p>* The Boss and location will be explained later on, so stay tuned for that. *</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>